El primer beso
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Entonces... ¿Quien fue tu primer beso?


Summary: Entonces… ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _El primer beso_**

 **1.**

Se suponía que sería una noche relajada con todos los chicos de la clase aquel día de campamento, se habían puesto todos de acuerdo que como viaje estudiantil acamparían en el bosque con tiendas de campaña y sacos de dormir, estaba de más decir que Chloé había puesto el grito en el cielo por tener que a) compartir carpa con alguien y b) tener que estar en medio de la nada frente a una horrible fogata.

El juego Verdad-verdad se había hecho bastante común entre el grupo ya que lograba que se conocieran entre todos de una manera más personal, se estaban volviendo mucho más amigo de lo común y eso era fantástico después de todo esos lazos no se romperían nunca, o al menos eso esperaban ellos.

― ¿No vas a quedarte? ― Preguntó Alya ofreciéndole un par de malvaviscos a Marinette pero ella negó con la cabeza bostezando dando a entender que iría a dormir.

Últimamente los Akumas se habían intensificado por lo que necesitaba dormir, Alya también lo necesitaba, siendo Volpina también pasaba mucho tiempo con el cuerpo adolorido pero el juego Verdad- verdad era súper interesante y no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Vio cómo su mejor amiga se metía en la tienda de campaña que compartían y ella se sentó frente al fuego al igual como lo habían hecho los demás.

A lo largo del año escolar todos habían estado escribiendo papeles con preguntas que podrían ser utilizados para jugar a la verdad-Verdad y esa era primera vez que leerían las preguntas que estaban dentro de un enorme sobre rojo que se encontraba entre las manos temblorosas de Rose.

Adrien comió con emoción los malvaviscos que Nino le había ofrecido y sonrió. Le encantaban ese tipo de expediciones junto con sus compañeros de escuela.

― ¿Podemos terminar rápido con esto? ― Preguntó Chloé mirando su celular con poca señal para llamadas. Rose al escucharla sacó el primer papel para que todos la respondieran.

― Si tienes que elegir entre lanzarte de un precipicio o un avión sin paracaídas ¿Qué eliges?

Ante la pregunta todos respondieron Avión, suponiendo que era una respuesta bastante lógica, Alix que estaba sentada junto a Rose le arrebató un papel y leyó en voz alta.

― Describe con lujo de detalles tu primer beso y con quien fue.

Rápidamente el rubor se extendió en las mejillas de la mayoría de los presentes, se miraron entre todos esperando que alguno respondiera, pero nadie quería hacerlo. Se estaban comportando como unos niños siendo que ya tenían 17 años.

Adrien miró a Chloé de reojo, pero ella no lo miró estaba bastante preocupada de que el rubor no se extendiera muchísimo más y que no se notara.

― ¿Quién escribió esa estúpida pregunta? ― Preguntó Chloé acomodando sus gafas de sol cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en una morena de gafas. Alya se encogió de hombros excusándose que no sabía que pregunta poner en el sobre, pero era una mentira.

― ¡Oh vamos! Se comportan como niños ― Dijo Kim mientras le desordenaba el cabello a Alix, ella bufó y lo empujo con fuerza para después lanzarle el papel ― Mi primer beso fue esta chica, se lo robé luego de un partido de básquet hace ¿Dos años? ¿Tres años? Admite que fui tu primer beso, enana.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos bufando.

― Gran cosa ― Comentó con sarcasmo provocando que todos la observaran con interés ―Pues tu no fuiste mi primer beso.

Kim abrió la boca sorprendido y Alix chocó puños con Iván murmurando "Booya" haciendo que Max soltara una corta risa mientras comenzaba a lanzarle aire a su amigo.

Esto se estaba poniendo bastante interesante.

― Ya saben tenía 6 años y me caí sobre un vecino en patines, le besé los labios por error. Gran cosa ni siquiera sabía su nombre ― Se metió a la boca un malvavisco demostrando que no tenía mucha importancia lo que había dicho.

Pero para Kim si la tenía. ¡Llevaba tres años creyendo que le había dado su primer beso y se le había adelantado un idiota del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre! El deportista bufó arrebatándole con brusquedad el malvavisco que tenía ella en la mano.

Juleka rodó los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

― No lo he dado ― Dijo ella. Kim, para poner celosa a Alix se desordenó el pelo y puso su mejor cara de adonis haciendo que la gótica levantara una ceja.

― Pero eso puede arreglarse ― Estiró sus labios como una propuesta para que ella los besara, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Alix que se levantó completamente del suelo y se largó del lugar. La había puesto celosa ― ¡Alix! ¡Alix Kubdel!

― No seas estúpido, Síguela ― Comentó Alya lanzándole un malvavisco mientras grababa todo con su celular soltando una risa al ver como Kim de manera torpe seguía a Alix que se había ido corriendo al bosque. ― Entonces… ¿Quién sigue?

Al parecer la más interesada en el juego era Alya.

― El de ustedes ― Rose señaló a Mylene e Iván con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ― Fue mostrado en televisión nacional. ¿No? ― Ambos asintieron ruborizados ― ¡QUE ROMANTICO!

La rubia se estaba refiriendo al día en que Iván se convirtió en Stone Heart y el equipo de superhéroes, Ladybug y Chatnoir los habían salvado a todos.

¡Había sido mostrado en televisión nacional! Románticamente vergonzoso.

Max y Sabrina se levantaron del lugar en donde estaban sentados, excusándose de que estaban cansados al igual que Mylene, Ivan y Juleka.

Alya empujó con el brazo a Adrien para que respondiera la pregunta del juego, Rose se acercó más a los muchachos y Nino se comió un malvavisco sin notar que Chloé tenía las mejillas extremadamente rojas.

El rubio carraspeó mirando a su amiga de la infancia de reojo que parecía mostrarse algo nerviosa ya que jugaba con su cabello mirando fijamente el fuego. Adrien suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

― Tenia ¿Ocho años? No lo recuerdo ― Chloé se mostró bastante ofendida ¡¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara?!

― Teníamos seis años, Adrikings. Cómo pudiste olvidarlo― La rubia bufó notablemente ofendida. ¿Quién en todo el mundo olvidaría un beso de Chloe Bourgeois? ― Me veía hermosa en ese vestido rosa pastel.

Los que quedaban aun en la fogata abrieron la boca por la sorpresa, principalmente Alya que parecía no poder creérselo. ¿Adrien y Chloé? ¡Debía ser un chiste! Ninguno creía que el primer beso de Adrien fuera Chloé.

Adrien se rascó la nuca sonriendo un poco.

― Cierto, teníamos seis años y estábamos escondidos porque habíamos ensuciado un vestido que papá había realizado ― Chloé negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de lado, Alya guardó su celular y Rose que aún estaba junto a ellos aplaudió con emoción. ― Estábamos ¿Dentro del armario de papá? ― Cuestionó observando a la rubia en espera de una confirmación

― Del armario de tu madre, entre todos sus bellísimos vestidos de diseñador. ― Corrigió ella ― Nos buscaron por horas.

― ¿Fueron el primer beso del otro? ― Preguntó Rose al momento que ambos asentían ― ¡Eso es súper adorable!

― ¿Sabes que es súper adorable? Que Chloé calculó mal y primero me besó la nariz.

¡NO PODIA CREER QUE ADRIEN HABIA DICHO ESO! ¡No había calculado mal! Adrien solo se había movido y terminó besándole la nariz por error.

La morena aún tenía los labios separados por la sorpresa, Adrien acababa de llamar a Chloé adorable. Desde que la conoció nunca había sido adorable, siempre había sido mandona, manipuladora y le había hecho la vida imposible a Marinette y a ella.

¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio pensaría que Chloé era adorable?

― ¡No calculé mal! ― Exclamó Chloé frunciendo ligeramente, se levantó de donde estaba y cogió un malvavisco de la bolsa para poder lanzárselo al modelo. El rubio se colocó de tras de Nino, pero él se quitó de inmediato diciendo "Viejo, es tu guerra no la mía" ― Tu querías un beso y te moviste cuando iba a besarte.

― No me moví porque quería, escuché un ruido y me moví por error ― ¿Acaso todos estaban escuchando bien? ¡El había querido besar a Chloe cuando eran pequeños! ― Tú te moviste cuando teníamos ¿10 años? Querías manejar la situación.

Chloé negó con la cabeza, el chico tenía una pésima memoria.

― Teníamos 12, Adrien. Y solo fue para arrebatarte un caramelo ― Chloé suspiró tomando su abrigo del suelo ― como sea, me voy a dormir.

La noche se estaba poniendo bastante helada por lo que Chloé moviendo su larga cabellera se alejó del lugar para dirigirse a su carpa, unos momentos después los demás siguieron la acción de la rubia excepto por Nino y Adrien que se quedaron por un rato más comiendo malvaviscos frente al fuego, se habían enterado de muchas cosas inesperadas aquella fría noche.

Nino carraspeó y le golpeó la espalda a su mejor amigo preguntando:

― Entonces como besa Chloé.

Miró hacia ambos lados esperando que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

― Bastante bien. Como una abeja reina.

* * *

 **¡Buenos días, estrellitas! ¡La tierra les dice hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos, bichitos? ¿La vida los trata bien?**

 **Ahora primero que todo. ¡Amo con toda mi alma que Chloé vaya a ser Queen bee! Fangirleo mucho. Estamos en temporada de One-Shots por lo que tengo muchos casi preparados para ser subidos.**

 **Siempre he pensado que el primer beso de Adrien fue Chloé y viceversa, después de todo se conocen hace bastante tiempo y ¡Joder los shippeo! Tengo un problema por ser multishipper.**

 **Aun no tengo fecha para el nuevo capítulo de "Algo porque bailar" pero en cuando la tenga se las enviare con mucho amor.**

 **Ya saben, Bichitos. Dejen sus comentarios con sus criticas del One-Shot ¡Me encanta leerlos! Y pásense por mi página de Facebook si lo desean "Gwen Mcbain" – inserte corazón-**

 **Por cierto…. ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita?**

 **Los ama un montón, Gwendolyn**


End file.
